Best Friends
by xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx
Summary: “ Nu-uh. Syaoran, are you trying to get me killed by the whole school?” I asked. He smirked even more. “ Clue number one, she’s very athletic,” he told me. I sighed. Well at least he gave me something to work with. I was quiet for a minute.


_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I sighed and glared at my stupid alarm clock. Why, oh, why did school have to start so early? I hit the button and rolled out of bed. I made my way to the bathroom and started the shower. After my shower I went to my room and picked out my clothes for school. They were a tight black shirt that had ' There's a light at the end of every tunnel, Just pray it's not a train,' in emerald green writing, tight blue jean short shorts, and black and green Etnies.

I pulled my waist length auburn hair up in a high ponytail and pushed my bangs out of my emerald green eyes. I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to the kitchen. Yukito, Touya, and Kaho were in the kitchen talking.

" Good morning Sakura," Yukito greeted me. I smiled back at him.

" Hey Yukito. Hi Kaho. What's up with you Touya?" I asked him at the look he got on his face with seeing me.

" Good morning Kura. Don't mind Touya," Kaho said hitting Touya upside his head. I laughed at that. I grabbed a piece of toast right as the door bell rang.

" Well, see ya. That would be Tomoyo," I said. They all said bye and I answered the door.

" Hey, Moyo---" I greeted only to see that it wasn't my best friend. Well it was just not my second cousin.

" Daidouji and Hiiragizawa had to finish a project for school. So they sent me to get you," the person in front of me said. It was none other than my best friend since fourth grade, Syaoran Li. Syaoran was the school's biggest player. For that reason Touya, Kaho, and Yukito didn't trust him with me. Tomoyo hardly ever left me alone with him for fear he would hurt me. Well, it didn't help that I actually had a crush on him as well. He would never know though, mainly because of all the girl's he's been with.

Eriol, Tomoyo's long term boyfriend is just as protective as she is. So is Takeshi, my friend, Chiharu's boyfriend. They see me as a little sister and keep giving him lectures every time they get the chance.

" Knowing them, it's more than just a project," I laughed. He shook his head. We made our way over to his car and got in.

" So who's the girl of the week?" I asked. This was what we usually did. Whenever he wanted a new girlfriend and I wanted to know who it was, we would play a guessing game. He would give me five clues through out the day. I had until I left his house after dinner to guess who it was. If I couldn't he would be able to brag about something that wasn't true.

Stupid game, yes. Fun game, very much. Bad idea, you have no idea. Well, now the game has started.

" No one," he answered. I'm sure my mouth and the street just met. Syaoran Li was THE Player of Saijyu High school.

" So what, you can't decide who to pick?" I asked. He shook his head. My eyes widen.

" I just figured out that what I've been doing isn't going to get the girl I like to notice me," he told me. Wow that was a first.

" Alright, who's the lucky girl?" I asked. He smirked but shook his head.

" Nope, same rules. Bragging right will be I get to say you are my girlfriend," he said. I almost fainted.

" Nu-uh. Syaoran, are you trying to get me killed by the whole school?" I asked. He smirked even more.

" Clue number one, she's very athletic," he told me. I sighed. Well at least he gave me something to work with. I was quiet for a minute.

" That leaves Elena, Lisa, Yuri, Kita, and me," I answered. He smirked.

" Clue number two, she's beautiful," he said. I sighed.

" Well, that leaves Lisa, Yuri, Kita, and from what the whole school says, me," I told him. I personally didn't think I was beautiful. However the school had a poll taken and Lisa, Yuri, Kita, and I were voted for most beautiful. Syaoran laughed.

His amber eyes sparkled with his happiness. His messy chocolate brown hair was going every way but the way he wanted. It was funny. What was funnier was the fact that people expected Syaoran and I to be a couple. He was the school's soccer captain. I was the school's cheerleading captain. In their eyes, the perfect couple. However Syaoran and I were just best friends. We have been ever since I saved him from his fan club.

" Well those are all the clues you get," he said pulling into a parking space. I sighed and got out. Time to think. Syaoran already dated Lisa. That one lasted two weeks. He decided she was to boring. He told me Yuri wasn't his type. So that just left Kita and myself. I think it is going to be Kita, but with Syaoran you never know. He is full of surprises. I made my way to the big sakura tree where Tomoyo, Meilin, and I usually met up at. Meilin was Syaoran's cousin. We became close friends in fourth grade after helping her set things straight with Syaoran. He thought that she was planning something which wasn't true, but he wouldn't listen.

" Hey Kura. Sorry about not being able to pick you up this morning. Eriol and I had to finish a project," she apologized. I laughed.

" It's no big deal," I told her.

" So I heard Syaoran gave up the game, is that true?" Meilin asked. I nodded.

" He said that he just figured out this wasn't the way to get the girl he liked to notice him," I replied. Meilin and Tomoyo shared a look that I didn't totally catch. At that moment the bell rang. We made our way to class and took notes.

The classes went by fast. Sooner than I expected we were making our way to our lunch table. Syaoran, Ryan, and Eriol were already there. Takeshi, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko wouldn't be able to join us for some reason they wouldn't share. We got our lunches and sat at the table.

" So figure it out yet, Kura?" Syaoran asked. I shook my head.

" I did narrow it down to two though," I replied.

" Which two?" he asked with a smirk.

" From everything that you told me, and everything I heard, Kita and myself," I replied. He nodded.

" Good. Clue number three, I've known her for the longest time," he said. Right than and there I knew who it was. I was the only one he knew for a long time. He didn't meet Kita until this year. Our junior year. Well, I defiantly wasn't about to tell him just yet. I nodded and finished my lunch and got up.

"I'm going to take a walk," I said. Meilin and Tomoyo nodded then they looked at Syaoran. I laughed. I walked all the way over to the big sakura tree that was on the other side of the school. I knew Syaoran would be there soon so I decided to just sit down. Next hour was study hall so I could miss it. Syaoran had the same class.

" So who'd you guess?" he asked. I laughed, stood up, and walked over to him. When I was close enough I wrapped my arms around him. He smirked.

" That easy huh?" he asked. I laughed and nodded. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent down so he was inches from my ear.

" Kura, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I nearly fainted. I smiled brightly at him and stood up on my tip toes and kissed him lightly. He smiled.

" I take that as a yes," with that we laughed. We sat under the sakura tree until we had to go to our last two classes. We walked into each hand in hand.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to let me know what you think.

Best Friends

By: xxxShyxPrincessx13xxx

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, oc's, and the attitudes. Enjoy and feel free to let me know what you think.


End file.
